Spirit: Stallion of the Lakota
by ShadowStallion
Summary: Spirit and Rain Return to the herd when three strangers appear. Will it end happy or will it threaten them away?. Rated t just to be safe. Chapter 1,2,3 uploaded!
1. My Girl

**Spirit: stallion of the Lakota**

**Chapter one: My Girl.**

A few nights after Spirit and Rain return from the Lakota village when foaling season began. I was nervous though Rain told me hundreds of times that she wasn't pregnant, I wasn't sure. It's not that I didn't believe Rain but we had argued 100 times the reasons why I would not let her give birth to our foal yet. Her and her friends were staring over at me. Was my expression strange, a few of them fancied me I knew that. I replied with a flirtingly smile which made Rain roll her eyes and a few of the others turn round and giggle which made me laugh too. I ran over to them and I heard them whisper "He's coming, now nobody say a word about what we have discussed" and I arrived.

"Hello ladies," I said with a smile on the end which gained me a few giggles. Rain wasn't taking it though.

"Spirit, you always come down here at this time. Why?" Rain said which a smirking smile on the end, she knew why but I wasn't going to tell them why. It's because at this time they usually talk about me and me being curious I was intrigued.

"Because you always look beautiful at this time of the day and I like coming down to remind you and all the other stallions that your mine." I said smiling at her as I went round.

"That's sweet," Esperanza, my mother said as she neared us. Immediately I got embarrassed and tried to hide behind Rain but she stepped to the side, she wasn't finished with revenge just yet. I blew on my bottom lip making a funny sighing sound which made everybody else laugh. "Come on you two, the herd are ready for the night." My mother said as she walked away to the spot where she slept. I looked at Rain.

"Ready to check the herd," as usual she walked to my side and we checked the herd together. Every night the twin colts were our biggest problem, they would not sleep but eventually when they did, Rain and I walked up the hill to the podium as it was nicknamed. Rain lay down first as normal while I looked over the herd again before lying down and placing my head protectively over rain shoulders.

The next morning I was woken by a mare that was quite close to us who collapsed, she woke Rain up too. She was giving birth. After 10 minutes of what seemed like pain though I am just guessing from the ragged breaths I heard, a young chocolately-brown filly was born. Rain smiled at me but I could see where this was going and so could she.

"Rain, are you sure that you aren't expecting?" I asked, curious, confused by the way that she was smiled.

"Spirit I am telling you the truth. Is that not enough though I wouldn't mind if I was," Rain said laughing but adding a smile at the end.

"Eventually you're going to win this argument, that's why you look so smug when we talk about this" She looked at me smiling shaking her head up and down.

"Eventually you're going to want an heir to the Cimarron herd and I will make that happen." And then she just started to walk away but before sweeping her tail slowly, caressingly across my face.

"Whoa, wait a minute," I ran down to stand in front of her. I stared into those gorgeous hazel eyes with the eye lids entrancing me to look longer to see them again.

"Spirit, are you okay?" Rain asked bringing me back to the real world.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be!" though I answered a bit too quick for her. "You're eyes, they're beautiful." I added at the end not looking into the eyes that hypnotized me to believe that when I looked into them that only me and her mattered. The herd mattered. The Lakota village mattered even though we didn't live there anymore. But she and I did matter to each other, to Little Creek, to my mother.

"Is that all it is." Rain replied looking at me. "Do you remember the Lakota village?" I was a question I wanted to rephrase and ask her though I wanted to ask her if she missed Little Creek, if she missed Cloud, If she missed the village, if she missed it.

"Yeah, of course I do Rain, I met you there." I was about to say more when I saw Esperanza gallop up to us. My mother looked nothing like me though I knew not of my father. To me he died a few days before I was born, I didn't know him, I didn't hear about him even though I must look like him. Strider. That's his name.

"4 more foals born, a set of twins – two fillies and two singles a filly and a colt." She said smiling at us and we smiled back. "Spirit, there is someone that I would like you to meet." I looked confused and could sense Rain looking at me. I started to walk with my mother. "Are you coming Rain." Esperanza called back. Those familiar hoof beats on the ground were coming. Rain was coming. I was happy.

"I thought that it was only you and Spirit that were meant to go." Rain said cheerfully before nuzzling into my neck. I looked down at her before rolling my eyes. She smiled. After walking for a while I stopped suddenly at the three figures that stood before me. One was a very tall stallion, midnight black skin with a jet black mane and tail that swayed gently like mine in the wind, a smaller stallion but still taller than me stood on the right to him this one had Esperanza's skin but the taller stallion's hair and mane. And finally a mare the same size as the second stallion had exactly Esperanza's markings with the light biscuit coloured skin and a white tail and mane. Rain looked at me before looking at them.

"I can explain." My mother said drawing my attention to her. Her expression saddened by the figures that looked over us. She tried to hide her face but the wind wisped through her mane showing her worried and concerned eyes.

"Spirit?" The black stallion knew my name I looked up though confused as I am concealed it inside me and looked up blankly. He stared at me before circling me. Esperanza walked away a bit to stand with two other strangers. Rain and I looked into each other's eyes seeing only what we thought inside. She walked away to stand with my mother. I watched her walk over not lifting my eyes off her. The black stallion was stilling circling me until he looked in my eyes, I cleared them, I blanked them. "You've did a great job Esperanza, if I was here I couldn't have done a better job." He said smiling. He walked towards Rain and my mother. Rain stepped back and he placed his head over Esperanza's shoulder, protectively, like I did to Rain when she was upset.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I was getting to the point, I didn't like strangers in my herd especially those that make either my mother or Rain sad.

"He's like me then isn't he?" The stallion replied still looking at Esperanza. She smiled at him, happy.

"You still have not answered my questions" I said angrier. He turned to face me.

"Getting angry does not solve anything Spirit." He smiled, smirking. It was one thing to come in as a stranger to the herd but then to mock me. He was not going to get away with it.

"You still have not answered my questions" I said again, repeating myself but this time with more anger.

"Okay stallion I'll tell you." This guy was getting on my nerves, my mum looked happier though that was something. "Who am I? I am Strider. How do I know your name? Quite simply because I am your father." Shock formed in my mouth like saliva I was unable to speak. He laughed.

"You're not my father, my father died before I was born." I said firmly through the clot in my throat though my point still came through. I looked down and couldn't believe this guy. He was heading for it and I couldn't wait to see his face when that time came.

"I am Spirit. I am" Was this guy for real, pleading with me. I was going to say something but I wanted to see what he was going to say. "I was captured from the creatures that are known as humans-" He started, Rain's eyes grew wider before filling with hatred. I looked at her my eyes saying I know don't believe him, Little Creek is different but some are creatures. She understood. "They threw ropes around my neck and dragged me downhill but they kept throwing ropes over me until I had to do what they said. They told me to a cavalry base. I was a horse there, I tried to get to you to tell you but they caught me until I escaped a few weeks ago then I found your brother and sister and we came to finally meet you." Strider met my eyes, his saying sorry, mine still with anger. I outstared him.

"Rain, are you coming?" She looked up at me shocked for me to mention her though she still came forward and walked beside me. I could see my mother's face cloud and she began to cry so I ran up to her. "Don't blame yourself for what has happened today. You brought me up well I can't think of it going any other way." I smiled before cuddling her. I pulled away and her smile was back "I'll see you later." She understood and turned to look at Strider. I also looked at him looking my glaze before turning back to Rain. "You ready." She nodded her head happily, content with life. I raised an eyebrow at her. Rain's confused look was funny so I started laughing at her because galloping away. She soon followed. We took to the podium and watched the herd. Rain nuzzled me so I nuzzled her back. Her friends were looking at us with expressions of your a cute couple.

"Is it okay if I go down to them." She said looking down at them before turning to me. Confused I looked at her, she smiled.

"You don't have to ask unless the herd are in danger and even then I would let you." I said playing with her hair. She snorted at me which made me stop. She ran down to them. I watched her until a snort came from behind me. Strider stood there. I glared at him, he moved closer, too close. He was standing beside me.

"So how long have you watched over the herd." He did not know what to say to me, I knew he didn't want me to run away. This guy wanted to know me.

"Since I've been old enough." I said still staring out over them but especially at the young twin colts. He smiled which made me politely smile back.

"You know that I just want to protect you-"He was looking at me and I suddenly turned to him

"Don't start the I care about you mushy father talk right, I hate that and cannot stand it what so ever. Just one thing that you should know about me." I said though he was amusing what am I saying I feel this strange feeling. Warm, fuzzy, who am I kidding I hardly know this guy.

"So what are their names." I asked. The wind felt strange like it knew that this was something different, it read me like a book.

"Who?" Strider asked rather confused by my question. I rolled my eyes.

"My brother and sister." Strider looked happy but I wanted to ruin it, I didn't know them that well but there was no other way to put it. "Before you get too happy I couldn't put it any other way." But his face didn't fall.

"Thunder and Tawny." He said. "Well it's night." I looked up and smiled back at him. "Goodnight" He said before quickly turning and walking away down to my family who I never knew existed. I was staring into the sky when Rain came up to me disturbing my staring.

"Everybody's fine and checked for." I looked at her, smiling. She lay down and I looked out over them but looked at my family. "Spirit."

"Yeah." I looked at her and lay down beside her "Thanks." I said quietly into her ear but she had already fallen asleep. I looked at her for a while; I was lucky, a little too lucky. I lay my head over her shoulders and soon fell asleep too.

**Thnaks for reading. Chapter two will be uploaded soon!**


	2. Homelands

**Spirit: stallion of the Lakota**

**Chapter two - Lakota Homelands**

Rain woke me up. It was very unusual. Her body was ice cold and felt hard, her throat made strange soft neighing noises. I woke her up "Rain, Rain, wake up please wake up." Her eyelids started to lift themselves up but couldn't manage properly. A tear ran down her cheek slowly. "Rain." She tried to stand up so I did too and she ran. I stood there, I was confused. I ran after her catching her up. Rain stopped at the river. "Rain, what's wrong." She looked into my eyes. Mine were full of worry, concern and even pain from the thought of Rain running from me, hers were filled with pain, longing like she wanted something that I couldn't give her. I wanted to give her everything that she wanted, well most things. I walked up to her and placed my head over the back of neck. "What's wrong?" Rain started crying, when she cried it was someone was stabbing me in the heart with a dagger, it hurt.

"I miss them Spirit, I thought that I would be fine, it's been bugging me for days now and I can't handle my longing to be home, with Little Creek, with Cloud with Lakota people." Her voice overwhelmed by tears. "But I don't know the way and I don't want to leave you, I'm a mess." Rain was upsetting me. I dried her eyes and we walked back to the herd. I had a plan but she didn't know. I walked up to Strider.

"How do you feel about watching the herd while I go away for a few days." My family looked at me especially Esperanza but I only had eyes for my father.

"Where are you going?" His question easy but a heavy sack of betrayal fell on me at that moment. I looked still confident as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm showing Rain where her homelands are, she's homesick." My family stare at me in shock but Strider shows no emotion.

"You are meant to be here bonding with us helping the final piece of our family puzzle come together; you can't just run off with her when you feel like it. I am your father and I want you here" His eyes said it all I was making him angry now but he was making me angry, he was my dad but he didn't know me anyway Rain was my family also and I had to get one strong family bond together before the rest would work out.

"Rain is my family and might soon be yours so I believe fixing family problems one by one." I was pleased at my confidence. "Bye I'll see you later." I called back smiling as I ran up to Rain. "Let's go."

"Are you sure that this is okay with?" she enquires when we start running.

"It's okay with me baby as long as you're in it to." I say smiling that flirty smile that makes her laugh. I love it when she laughs, it's cute.

"What's up with your language, you never call me baby?" she asks an eyebrow up in concern.

"I felt like seeing what it felt like to say." I say continuing to run. We ran until we got hungry, after that for another two days all we stopped for was food, rest and water. Finally we reach the Lakota Village. We stand up there for a while. Rain's face was so happy that her smile covered up her face, she neighed but nobody heard her, she was too quiet and she knew it. Rain looked at me, I stood up on my two hind legs and neighed as loudly as I could, and slamming my front legs on the ground in case they hadn't heard me. Everybody looked at us. Little Creek and Cloud came into view; they looked at us and smiled. I looked to where Rain was standing but she had already started running to them, I followed galloping down but slowed down so I didn't slam into them.

"Rain, The-Spirit-that-could-not-be-broken." Little Creek said, smiling at us, he was happy.

"It's just Spirit by the way." I say to him even though he can't hear me. Rain laughed. Cloud looked at me, happy somehow even I stole his girl even though she wasn't his.

"Rain, how bout we catch up on life. Is that okay." He says looking at Rain but aiming the last question at me. I raised an eyebrow, confused, why was he asking me?

"Yeah, sure. Why ask me." I ask politely even though I didn't want to be.

"Oh. It was just in case." He says a bit to quickly for my liking. Cloud turns "Are you coming." Rain looks at me before running after Cloud. It was just me. Great but now at least I get time to think. I used to think a lot when rain was with her friends but strider interrupted that yesterday. I didn't notice Little Creek sneak up behind me or even climb on my back; it wasn't until he ruffled my hair that I noticed him. I jumped up but he jumped off and we spend a good while just chasing each other.

"Well Stallion." He starts lying down; after he's comfy I lay down beside placing my head over his lap. We fell asleep after some time, I never did find out what he was going to say. Something was playing with my hair, flicking it, ruffling it. My eyelids slowly start to move and then suddenly open. There stood my girl before me, I looked at her, and she continued to ruffle my hair until we hear Little Creek wake up. We looked at him until he opened his eyes.

"Well you two better come along to the camp fire." He says getting up and climbing on Rain's back. Rain and I race to the camp fire but I win, I usually win races. Little Creek climbed down and sat on the end of a log. Rain goes over to lie beside him; I walk over and lie beside her. She had been to campfires before, fire frightened me though but I wasn't going to let her know that.

"I have to talk to you afterwards." I say, making her turn her to me. She stared into my eyes. A few horses went by.

"Why don't you tell me just now because the camp fire doesn't start for another 5 minutes," Her eyes playing with me, Cloud walks by as she says this but he doesn't stop.

"In private." I add after he's gone. Her expression changed rapidly.

"This should be fun hearing what you have to say." Rain looked back at the camp fire but I was still looking at her. She could sense it. "Why don't you watch the fire, the shows about to start." I panicked then. Show, fire but I still did as I was told. I couldn't believe how much power she had over me and how weak and vulnerable I became when I was with her. A man walked up to the fire and started making it dance, one of my eyebrows raised itself up, Rain looked back at me and smiled. I nuzzled into her soft, patchy, painted coat. It went by quicker than I thought but me and Rain waited until everyone had left before she got up. I followed her down to the apple tree.

"So, you asked me to talk to you in private, so what are you going to tell me?" Her eyes staring contently into my eyes.

"I've been thinking." I loved seeing her solve puzzles and sometimes even getting irritated at me for not giving it away easily.

"Last time you that to me you tricked me into thinking that it was something good but it never happened." Rain said.

"No I assure you that this will happen." I closed my eyes and took a breath, the same beautiful mare stood there. "You want to be a mother don't you?" I simple yet effective question, way to go Spirit I thought inside.

"Yes but not any mother to any stallions foal, the mother to our foal." She said looking at me before looking at the ground.

"I don't really know how to put this but, are you ready?" I ask, she should get what I mean.

"What do you mean." Or maybe not. She was totally confused, I could tell.

"Are you ready to be a mother?"

"You're kidding me; we've been over this a thousand times. You always say no."

"Well I'm saying yes. You won your argument." I say finally hoping that my point got across. It did. Her mouth dropped open wide; she couldn't talk like I had taken the words straight from her mouth. She hugged me so hard. It was round about midnight when we finally got to bed. She was excited, happy, content, too many things. That night we fell asleep straight away, we were both exhausted.

**11 months later – still in the Lakota Village.**

I was woken by rain, her breathing had slowed, I was anxious to get help but I didn't want to leave her alone, I stayed with her. She was in pain but she smiled at me.

"Don't smile Rain, you're in pain you can't smile when you're in pain." I was panicking.

"Calm down Spirit." She said, she was pushing something out. Cautiously I went round to her hind. I looked and half of a body was lying on the ground, it looked like rain. A foal appeared but it wasn't looking at me. I walked back round to face her.

"You've given birth honey." I say but I look at her, she was still in pain but she smiled at me, "It looks like you." I add in. Rain neighs softly, painfully. I walk back round to see the same happens again but this one looks like me but with a lighter coat and white spots with a white mark down her face. Rain had given birth to twins. I was staring at them. She got up and stood beside me, they looked up at us. I had to smile, they were cute. Behind me I heard hoof beats on the ground. Rain and I turn round to see Strider and Esperanza behind us.

"Spirit, I thought that you were only going to be away for a few days but look 11months later and you're still here." His eyes were staring at me, his eyebrows pushed together. "Esperanza and I were worried." The foals stood up and Rain went over to them, they were looking for milk. Esperanza was looking at the ground though and Strider was looking at me, still walking closer.

"It's not your place to worry about me." My eyebrows pushed together creating a stern look.

"I'm your father, it is my place." His anger was building up; so far I was pushing all the right buttons.

"You don't know me." I say no anger showing in my voice. Esperanza looked up at me, in shock from what I just said, Rain looked up too.

"I don't know you that well, but I do know you a bit. You are coming home with us just now." I had pushed the right button again; more anger was appearing slowly but surely.

"What are you talking about, I am home!" I added a bit more tone to it to help it seem more real. Rain looked up at me, she had not expected that but my mother looked up too It was nothing near what she had expected.

"Home to your family Spirit." Strider still convinced that he was going to win this argument.

"My family is here Strider." I say forcing me to step back to my mother.

"Come on honey. Let's go." He said, the anger sliding away. I watched them walk away until I couldn't see them anymore. I turned to Rain. I smiled and then she smiled back.

**Chapter three is to be uploaded soon!**


	3. two disaters and a broken heart

Spirit: Stallion of the Lakota

We stood there smiling at each other until Rain jerked. I looked at the foals; they were getting their fill of milk. They turned to look at me before walking unsteadily forward.

"Are you going to check their gender?" Rain asks me which causes me to look up. I thought that she had done that already. "Please." She was looking at me, her eyes pleading with me even though it was a simple task but a rather awkward. After 5 minutes I stood up and looked at her.

"Both fillies." I say proudly to show her that I wasn't looking for a colt. Even though fillies would be a bit awkward for me but oh well.

"What should we name them?" Rain asked, I thought and thought. I was always given the difficult task even though she was to verify them first

"How about." I started; she looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Kachina for the one that looks mostly like me and Kayi for the one that looks like you." I smiled at her.

"Nice, Native American names to fit in with the Lakota tribe but I know what they mean but do you?" Rain asked smugly, she thought I didn't know.

"Kachina means spirited, sacred dancer and Kayi means elder sister." I reply. She smiles back and starts to sweep her tail across my face.

"I'm impressed." She says smiling rather flirty. She sweeps the reminder of her tail across before walking towards the fillies. She looks at the one that looks like me.

"Kachina," Kachina smiles at Rain before turning to smile at me, we smile back. Rain then turns to the one that looks exactly like her. "Kayi," Kayi then copies her sister. Rain leads the way out into the field to graze, I wait for our children to go by. Kayi goes by quite confidently and strongly using her legs, she smiles at me her eyes saying look what I can do dad. Kachina has a more of a problem though she was finding it hard to walk without falling over. I encourage her a little and then just like that she can walk. I walk with her, Rain watches us as we walk out. Little Creek sees me and runs over, shock, astonishment and happiness wash over his face as he comes down to see the fillies.

"What are they called?" He asks us. Rain looks at me.

"Spell it out for him." She says. I point to Kayi and start spelling out a k with my body

"K…" Little creek starts. Rain nods. Then I try to spell a. "Ka…" he looks at Rain who nods again. Y was easy. "Kay." Rain nods again. I spell out the letter I. "Kayi, is that her full name Kayi." Rain nods "that's beautiful." He adds at the end. Little Creek points to Kachina and I spell out her name. "Kachina that's another beautiful name and you both are just are beautiful as your mother." He adds. Kayi blushes but Kachina smiles and runs and head butts Little Creek's arm. Rain, Kayi, Little Creek and I all laugh at her making Kachina laugh too. "Well let's see how well you can walk." Little Creek says looking at me and Rain's children. Kayi walked first, confidently. "Impressive," Kayi's smile was cute which make us laugh. He turned to Kachina. "What about you?" Kachina walks over to him but he tries to pet her and she runs for me, for protection.

"Rain." It was Cloud; he came running over the hills and looked shocked at the sight of two fillies running with us. He ran down to talk to rain. Little Creek waved bye and ran back to his tribe. "Whose fillies are you watching? Your sister's?"

"I don't have a sister, they are mine and Spirits." I didn't like this, I was being dragged into this, and Cloud looked like he was going to explode.

"Did he hurt you?" Cloud's question hurt me but Rain laughed at him.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not your girl, I'm Spirit's girl and I was the one who asked for children." It seemed pretty awkward to me talking about the fact that you wanted the kids that you have with your boyfriend to a friend. I didn't like Cloud and now I know why.

"Kayi, Kachina come on we'll leave your mum to talk to Cloud." I said Cloud with emphasis to make them remember his name but Cloud didn't take it that way.

"What are you trying to do?" Cloud seemed angry I didn't know why.

"The kids only remember important things if you emphasis them. Bye" I walked away the kids following behind me. I didn't know what Cloud was saying to Rain but I hoped with all my heart that he wouldn't upset her if he did I would not be held responsible for my actions. It seemed like a century had gone by before she stormed past us.

"Maybe you do belong with him you you idiot." Cloud called after Rain, and it wasn't like she was anybody's Rain she was my Rain. I walked up to her.

"What did he say to you." I looked into her eyes, mine searching though I don't know what they were searching for, maybe for something that would reassure me that I could help her or that she was okay. Her eyes showed nothing but pain. I stood there watching her, a tear slid its way down her cheek, I licked it away and she looked at me, like I was the enemy.

"Leave me alone." She shouted at me before storming away, past me, past our fillies, past Cloud and into the woods. I was shocked, what had I done? I tried a smile and turned round to Kayi and Kachina, Kachina laughed but Kayi looked serious.

"Dad?" she said, I was shocked; Kayi just said her first word. "Are you okay, can I help?" I continued to look at her.

"You can talk?" I was waiting for the answer.

"Yes, I picked it up when you, mum, Cloud and Little Creek were talking." Kayi says proudly.

"So…" I look at them before starting to walk; they walked quite strongly to my left. "What do you want to do?" I asked, I was used to having to be gentle with anyone, not even with Rain, her name make pain appear in my heart. I would deal with her later, I tried to give her attention but she didn't want it so I'm giving it to our children.

"Meet the other foals." Kayi said but Kachina shook her head at her sister.

"Okay Kachina how about me and you take your sister to the other foals and you and me can play nearby." Kayi and Kachina both smiled and nodded at me. I was getting pretty good at being a father. We walked before another 10 minutes before we saw them, Kayi's face lit up. "Well go on down." I say and just like that she racing down to them. She meets a few of them and goes around with them. I turn my attention to Kachina. I start running back and forth, Kachina's face lights up as she copies me. "You're getting really good at staying on your own legs." I compliment her which makes her smile. I stop so does she, I look inside her face and she looks into mine, our manes flying in the wind. An eagle flies over us disturbing our bonding. I look at her again before chasing the eagle I hear the hoof beats of my daughter and then I see her. I neighed happily at her before running faster than the eagle, to my surprize she is just behind me. After another 10 minutes we come up to a cliff so we stop. I lie down and she lies down beside me snuggling into me. We fall asleep; at midnight when the sky was pitch black we woke up "Use my tail to stay with me." I say and she obeys, about twenty minutes later we reach camp and find Kayi still playing with her friends. "Kayi, come on." I shout down to her reluctantly she says goodbye and runs back up to us.

"It was great dad, I make 4 new friends." Kayi excitedly tells me before stopping to lie down next to Kachina and me.

"Goodnight." I say softly to them but they are already asleep and soon I am copying them. Kayi wakes me up.

"Dad I'm going to go and play with my new friends." She says happily.

"Take your sister with you and she can make friends, maybe different friends to you." I reply but Kayi quite happily takes her sister down with her. I stand up and say bye to them. When I can't see them anymore, I worry but I head off to find Rain. First on my checklist, where Little Creek is. I run round the corner to see him. Rain isn't there. I head all over the camp but I don't see her or even Cloud. Final place, the woods. I head over to them and hear her. She is talking to Cloud, I listen in quietly.

"I love Spirit, I don't love you." Rain starts.

"Then why did you run away from him." Cloud challenges her.

"Looking after kids is more stressful than you think."

"Is it? I have raised loads of foals, I don't have any problem."

"Yeah but stallions don't get hit as bad as mares." "Besides Spirit wouldn't understand if I told him." I was shocked, she sighed.

"How not?"

"He would say to me that I wanted them and challenge me with that stuff."

"So you don't love him anymore."

"I do I don't know what to say to him though." I braced myself tears formed under my eyelids but I held them back. "I can't take it anymore. I don't know what to do, I'm a mess." Cloud smiles at her.

"You wouldn't have to change for me."

"No Cloud I can't do this. I am not doing this to him." She says furiously back at him but storming away into the camp. I gallop as fast as I can to the grass. I make it and start grazing as she appears at the edge. I look up to see her but blank my face from what I just heard. Cloud appears and I force one of my eyebrows up. Kayi and Kachina appear over the hill but disappear as they see who it is there. I saw them but Rain didn't. I push it now ass I continue to walk away grazing. She walks up to me, I looked up at her. She hesitates before continuing. She was crying, the daggers appeared piercing my heart again. She reaches me and nuzzles into my chest; I put my head onto the back of her neck. It was us, she was back, she was my girl once more. I glanced over at Cloud, he was furious, Kayi, Kachina, Rain and I looked up as he galloped as fast as he could towards me. He was going to fight with me.


End file.
